


beginning

by SmoshArrowverseFan



Series: Smosh Superhero Au [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoshArrowverseFan/pseuds/SmoshArrowverseFan
Summary: a day of training.(sorry I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and i actually kind of forget what happens lmaoo)





	beginning

"Alright guys, today my best friend Anthony is flying in from New York. Our friend Mari was on the trip with him, so you'll also meet her today... anyway! Today we're going to work as a group. Now, don't get excited, but... I made you guys super-suits," Ian smiled. Damien perked up. He hoped his looked cool.

"Wait, super-suits? That's like... the lamest thing you could've called them," Courtney said, but it lacked a lot of her usual bite. She'd been more civil with the group since they'd gone out to lunch, which was kind of weird seeing as she didn't actually go out with them. Damien wasn't going to question it, though. It was a welcome change.

"Well, I mean... that is what they are, right? Superhero suits?"

"I guess... it just sounds weird," Courtney shrugged.

"Well, unless you have a better idea, we're going with super-suits," Ian said.

"I'll think on it."

"You do that. Now, in the mean time, Joven should be here soon..." Just as Ian said that, Joven and Lasercorn walked, both holding a pile of clothes. Lasercorn smiled at the group, and they smiled back. Damien liked Lasercorn. He was funny, and didn't treat them like kids.

"Hey, here you go!" Lasercorn said with a smile, handing the suits to Ian. Joven continued to hold his stack.

"Alright, so these are built for stealth and protection. They can go underneath your normal clothes, or you can wear them on their own, whatever you prefer. They're basically built so you can practice with each other and not, for example, singe someone's hair off, or electrocute them. You know, safety. They've got a camouflage mode and a stealth mode, and they are different, so don't confuse them. Camouflage basically just makes them blend in with your skin, and stealth turns you invisible. There's an additional mode, civilian mode, which basically makes them appear to be regular clothes. Right now, they're in their default mode. Any questions about the modes?" Ian asked. Nobody spoke up. Damien liked the idea of stealth mode. He could probably mess with some people or do some cool things he hadn't been able to do before. Like... climb onto random people's roofs.

"Okay, if there's no questions about that... we'll get into the actual functions of the suits. They're primarily defensive with a few offensive features. So, of course, they're built to protect you if you get knocked around in general, and they're also fireproof and insulated. They're relatively impenetrable, or as close as I can get at the moment. They come with a built in parachute and a sort of... beacon system that you can use to alert me in an emergency. They also have built in body temperature regulation, and it monitors your vitals and alerts me if you're injured. But hopefully you won't need most of that. On the offensive, it's got palm blasters. Inspired by Iron Man, of course. And they should enhance your speed, strength, and stamina at least a little, with the exceptions of Noah and Olivia. Noah still gets a little boosted strength, and Olivia speed, and both of you get the stamina, but I was unable to enhance your already extreme abilities. But I expect that should be fine. Any questions on that front?" Damien... really, really liked these suits. And he hadn't tried his on yet. Actually, he didn't know which one was his yet.

"Well then! Here you go. Shayne?" Ian said. Shayne stepped forward, and Ian handed him a black and red suit. It looked relatively simple and sleek, mostly black with red lines running down the sides and arms. Looking closer, there were various wires running through it, and a few textured areas, but it was... really thin for what Ian had described. Where was the parachute? Was there even room for a parachute? Damien dismissed it as Ian's technological genius. He probably shrank the parachute or something.

Courtney was given an almost identical suit, but hers was pink and purple. Noah's was purple and blue, and Keith's was green and brown. Olivia's was yellow and orange, and then Damien got his suit, which was just two different shades of blue. He held the suit, unsure of what to do with it. Was he supposed to change into it here? Ian seemed to realize that they couldn't change in the gym, and instructed Joven and Lasercorn to lead them to the changing rooms. Why did Ian even have changing rooms? Actually, he was rich, why wouldn't he have changing rooms? And hey, he was using them now, wasn't he? It was like the car he'd just had under the gym. If he ended up using it, Damien wasn't gonna question it.

Joven and Lasercorn lead them down the hall and turned a corner to a room full of smaller changing stalls, like in a store. Damien frowned. Okay, it was kind of weird that Ian had this. How often did he even use it? Whatever. He took a stall and changed into the suit. He put his clothes on over it, and frowned. How did he change the mode? He'd ask Ian later. He stepped out of the stall and Lasercorn shot him a thumbs up.

"Looking fly, Damien!" He said. Damien smiled.

"Thanks!"

A few moments later, Shayne stepped out of his own stall. Okay, Shayne looked... really good. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt on over the suit, only his jacket and jeans, and... wow. The suit hugged his form tightly, really accentuating his figure. Damien realized he was staring, but couldn't pull his eyes away for another few seconds. His mouth was dry. He turned to Lasercorn and Joven instead. Joven was looking at something on his phone, but Lasercorn shot him a knowing look. Shit, could Lasercorn tell that he liked Shayne? Was he really that obvious? Damien looked at his feet instead.

Soon, everyone was out of their changing rooms and Joven and Lasercorn were leading them back to the gym.

Courtney had chosen to put all of her clothes on over her suit, as had Olivia and Keith, whereas Noah had taken the opposite approach and just left his clothes in the stall, with Joven's assurances that they would come back for them.

As they entered the gym again, Damien saw that Ian was talking to a man with dark hair. Both of them looked up as the teenagers walked in. Ian shot them a thumbs up.

"Looking good, all of you! Any thoughts on the feel, the look, anything?" He asked.

"I actually have a question. You said there was a parachute in here? Not doubting your abilities or anything, but how did you fit a parachute in this suit? It's... really light," Noah said. Damien was glad he wasn't the only one that had wondered about the parachute. Ian smiled.

"Pretty much everything I've installed is highly compressed, so it can be as sleek as possible," He explained, clearly proud of his work.

"Alright, makes sense."

"Anything else?" Ian asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do I switch into stealth mode? Or any of the modes, actually," Damien asked. Ian perked up.

"Oh, that's actually really interesting. Well, not really to do, but it was interesting to make. You press one of three buttons on your right wrist... Yeah, there. The one on the left is camouflage mode, the right one's stealth, and the middle button is for civilian mode. If you want to go back to default mode from any one of the three, you just press the same button again."

"How do you find the buttons when you're in stealth mode?" Shayne asked. Ian laughed.

"You should be able to see yourself still. It's built into the suit. I'm not going to get into the real technical stuff, because explaining stuff of that level isn't really my strength... to be honest, I kind of just know how it works, so I can't really tell you. But I did get some of the technology from my alien technology hookup... still don't really believe it was alien technology..." Ian trailed off. The dark haired man next to him coughed, and Ian still didn't look up.

"Ian?" The guy said.

"Hm?"

"You going to introduce us, or...?" He asked.

"Oh. Oh, yeah! Sorry! I was going to wait for Mari to show up, but she's taking forever, so... I guess we'll do introductions now. I'm Ian, and... I don't know why I said that, you all know me. And you all already know Joven and Lasercorn, so I... still don't know why I'm introducing them. Um, this is Anthony, my best friend," Ian said. Anthony waved. Damien smiled at him. He seemed friendly enough. Damien didn't really have a read on him yet, since all he'd done so far was... stand, but still. Ian was cool, Anthony was his best friend, so Anthony was probably cool.

"This is Noah, and this is Keith," Ian said, pausing to let Anthony take in the information. Keith and Noah waved to Anthony, who smiled at them.

"This is Olivia, and this is Shayne," Ian continued. "And finally, these are Courtney and Damien. Although, I guess it's not really finally since Mari should be back any minute and I'm going to have to introduce her and also all of you all over again. But anyway! Until she gets here, we can... and... she's here."

"Hey, Ian. Been a while," A woman with purple hair walked into the gym. She smiled cooly at everyone in the room. Damien thought she seemed nice, although again, she hadn't done anything yet.

"It has been. It's been too long," Ian said, hugging the woman, presumably Mari. He turned to Damien and the others. "Everyone, this is Mari. Mari, everyone."

"I'm assuming they have names, and those names aren't all Everyone, so..." Mari said. Ian nodded.

"Well, you assume correctly. Actually, we did just go over names, but since you're here now, we can do it again. These are Shayne, Damien, Courtney, Keith, Olivia, and Noah."

"Nice to meet you," Mari said.

“Nice to meet you too,” Shayne spoke for the group. Damien smiled at Mari.

“Alright, now that all of that is out of the way, we can get down to the fun stuff. Training! And not just regular training, training as a group! We’re, or rather, you six are going to be sparring each other. Or dueling each other. Fighting each other, but in a civil way. Whatever you want to call it! Doesn’t matter. To start out, I’ve put you into pairs, and you’re going to spar with each other. After you’ve all done that and there’s a clear winner, we’ll move to the next stage of training. Alright, your pairs are Noah and Keith, Olivia and Courtney, and Shayne and Damien! Anthony, Mari, Lasercorn, and I are going to be walking around and coaching you all as you duel. Joven’s… Joven’s just watching, he doesn’t really know what he’s doing,” Ian said.

“Hey!” Joven said. Ian ignored him.

“Alright then! Get with your partner, and we’ll get going!”

Damien found his way to Shayne and smiled nervously at him. This was going to be… really awkward. He could deal with hanging out with his long time crush, and even practicing with him, but practicing on him? That was different. He didn’t know how he was going to do this. Shayne smiled warmly at Damien and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. God, he was adorable. Damien shifted from one foot to the other.

“So…”

“So,” Shayne said, the corners of his lips turning upward ever so slightly. Damien cursed himself for focusing so closely on Shayne’s lips and made himself look away. Now he found himself staring into Shayne’s deep blue eyes… okay, no, he couldn’t do this.

“We… we have to fight now, I guess.”

“I guess we do.”

“Alright, then let’s… let’s go,” Damien shrugged. That wasn’t awkward at all. He and Shayne found their own place away from the other two pairs, and then stepped back from each other. Damien took a deep breath. He could do this. How was Shayne so calm? Oh, right, Shayne didn’t have a stupid crush on Damien, plus, Shayne was way cooler than Damien and totally wouldn’t get nervous about fighting his crush with his new superpowers. Then again, Shayne’s crush probably didn’t have superpowers in the first place. God, Damien was fucking hopeless. That was a lovely thought to have going into his first… duel? Spar? Fight with good manners? He didn’t fucking know. Well, Ian hadn’t known either, so that was reassuring.

“Breathe, Damien,” He said under his breath. Shayne frowned and tilted his head.

“What?”

“Oh, I was just talking to myself,” Damien said, cursing himself for saying it out loud.

“Okay, neat. You ready then?” Shayne asked.

No, he really wasn’t.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, then… I guess we’re fighting now,” Damien said. Shayne coughed.

“How are we even supposed to fight?” He asked. Lasercorn saw that they were unsure of what to do and quickly made his way over. Damien was thankful. Lasercorn was the best, honestly.

“Alright, so sparring. You’re gonna want to be about… this far from each other. Right, that’s good. Now, you guys are gonna fight! Okay, now that I say it that doesn’t really help. Uh, what you’re gonna do is use your powers and… yeah, basically what you were doing to that wall? You’re gonna try to do that to each other,” Lasercorn said. Damien frowned. That… didn’t seem safe. Then again, the suits were supposed to protect them. Still, he didn’t really want to be hurling lightning at Shayne.

“Okay. I guess that sounds simple enough,” Shayne shrugged. Damien hated himself for how hard this was.

“Yeah. You ready now?” Damien asked.

“I guess so,” Shayne said. They got into fighting stances and Damien took a deep breath. He reached for the lightning. That’s what he called it. It was like… the lighting was always right in front of him, and he could just… reach out and grab it, pulling it from wherever else it was into his hands. The more he’d used his powers, the more he’d been able to feel the lightning’s presence around him. He felt the blue lightning crackling around his fists and down his arms, and thrust them forward, discharging the lightning towards Shayne. At the same time, Shayne shot two fireballs at him.

Damien dropped to the ground to avoid the fire, which hit the wall behind him. All he could think, for some reason, was ‘stop, drop, and roll’, as he did exactly that before rising to his feet again. Shayne had jumped to the side, and Damien’s lightning had barely missed him, judging by the singed area on the wall behind him. Damien and Shayne locked eyes, suddenly very intensely focused on and into the fight. It was really invigorating to use your powers, Damien had realized. He summoned more lightning, this time in a ball, which he threw at Shayne. Shayne had had a similar idea, as Damien barely ducked out of the way of a large fireball coming toward him.

Then, the two really went at it, firing off various bursts of energy. Damien felt the world fade away, and it was just him and Shayne, and the fire and electricity between the two. If he were to think about it, that might be really symbolic of some sort of passion. But he didn’t think about it. All he was thinking about was firing more lightning at Shayne, and dodging Shayne’s own blasts. He was vaguely aware of both Lasercorn and Ian spectating now, and the various blasts and crashes and blurs from the other two pairs, but they didn’t distract Damien from what he was doing. He hadn’t really gotten what athletes had meant when they talked about being ‘in the zone’, but now? Now, Damien was pretty sure he got it. He was in the zone. And from the look of it, so was Shayne. Damien didn’t notice it, but slowly the other pairs had stopped fighting and wandered over to watch their fight, with Mari, Anthony, and Joven following as well. Damien had gotten hit a few times already, but had also gotten in a few blows. For the most part, though, it was anybody’s match.

One thing was certain, if Damien had doubted Ian’s suit design before, he definitely didn’t now. He had been hit with fireballs a few times, and he hadn’t felt a thing. It was impressive.

Shayne and Damien traded blows from a distance, but slowly, they drew closer, until they were extremely close. Close enough that Shayne could leap forward and tackle Damien to the ground. Which he did.

Damien wrestled with Shayne for a moment, before he noticed how close his body was to Shayne’s, felt the other boy’s heavy breathing, and looked up to see Shayne’s face a few inches from his own. Suddenly, Damien wasn’t in the zone anymore. He was in the… Shayne panic place. That’s what he was going to call wherever his mind went when he got this feeling. It was a feeling that was hard to describe, but was basically ‘feeling awkward and conscious of everything he did around Shayne’. Yeah, that summed it up pretty well. Whatever it was.

Shayne seemed to be snapped out of his own zone at the same time, as they both stopped moving suddenly, looking at each other intensely. Their breathing was heavy, and the air felt thick around them, like something important was about to happen. This feeling was broken, however, when Ian began to clap. Damien looked up, suddenly aware of everyone who had been watching them. They were all clapping now, some more enthusiastically than others. Shayne lifted himself off of Damien, and the dark haired boy felt himself missing being close to Shayne. Still, he pushed himself off of the ground and to his feet.

“Excellent job, both of you! That was exactly what we’re looking for. You were both clearly applying what you’ve been learning, and I can see you really get it. And you were so… intense! Alive! All I can say is… we’re getting ice cream on me. Or something else, if you don’t like ice cream. But there’s this restaurant in LA that you’ll love, and we’re definitely going there right now to celebrate,” Ian said. Damien frowned.

“LA? Isn’t that a little… far?” He asked. Ian smiled.

“Maybe for some people, but not for us. We can get there in an hour or so in my jet,” He said.

“All of us?” Noah asked. Ian nodded.

“All of us. So let’s get moving! If you need to, change, or you could go into one of the modes in your suit to blend in.”

Damien opted for camouflage mode, as did Courtney and Keith. Olivia changed back into her clothes, and Noah and Shayne did the same. Then, they were ready to go. Ian lead them down the hall and into another room, which happened to be a large hangar for a jet. Ian ushered them onboard, and they took their seats.

“Who’s gonna fly the plane?” Keith asked. Ian smiled.

“Well, Anthony’s going to be the co-pilot, but I have my good friend Sohinki piloting the jet today,” He said.

“Did you plan this? How did you already have a pilot prepared?” Noah asked.

“I totally did. I mean, I didn’t plan that amazing fight back there, but it was definitely a welcome excuse to do this whole thing I was planning, so…”

“Oh, neat.”

“That’s not all…” Ian said, and just then, a door opened into the main area of the jet, and out stepped Wes and Boze. The teenagers smiled widely at them, recognizing them from the diner, as did the adults. Boze and Wes smiled back. Damien had always liked the two. They’d opened the diner a couple of years ago, and it had become a go-to hang out place since then. Everyone took their seats and began to talk. Damien was excited to try this restaurant. He had the window seat, and Shayne was pressed against him. It made him think back to just a little while ago, when he and Shayne had been very, very close…

Damien snapped back to reality. He had to get over this stupid crush. It was bad enough when he didn’t talk to Shayne, but now? He knew from experience that unrequited crushes on friends were hell. Was that what he and Shayne were now? Friends? He wasn’t sure. He would probably consider it a friendship, what they had. But would Shayne? He sighed, looking out the window.

Shayne was having an animated discussion with Noah, who was sitting on his other side. Damien tried to tune it out, tried not to focus on Shayne’s laugh or his dumb jokes (that were actually pretty funny). But he couldn’t his gaze kept sliding back to Shayne’s lips, then up to his eyes, and then back to his lips, before he pulled away. He kept looking back, though. Shayne was like that. Magnetic. He got along with pretty much everyone, and he attracted pretty much everyone as well. Damien was certainly attracted to him.

He thought back to what had happened just a little earlier. Or rather, what hadn’t happened. What almost happened? No, that definitely wasn’t right. Damien had almost kissed Shayne, but Shayne hadn’t almost kissed him back. Damien had thought he’d seen something in Shayne’s eyes, maybe showing that he was interested as well, but thinking back, Damien was pretty sure he’d made that up. Probably.

He looked away from Shayne for the fifth time in as many minutes, and this time met Lasercorn’s eyes. He remembered the look he’d gotten from the man earlier, and looked down nervously. Did Lasercorn know? Or did he just look at people like that? Damien couldn’t tell for sure.

Damien ended up falling asleep, and was woken by Shayne gently shaking his shoulders. Of course, he was waking up to Shayne’s face a few inches from his own. Right, this was exactly what he needed. He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey dude, we’re here,” Shayne said. Damien smiled.

“Thanks.”

He stood up and stretched, following the others off of the jet and into another hangar. Ian explained that this was another one of his homes, just in case anyone forgot he was rich as fuck. Ian led them down a hallway that looked almost identical to the one that Damien had grown familiar with, and into a garage that looked almost the same as the one in Ian’s other house. Shayne frowned.

“You sure this isn’t the same house?” He asked. Everyone laughed. Damien laughed harder than everyone. His face turned red, even though nobody had paid attention. They were just being polite. They probably all already knew he liked Shayne, but they weren’t saying anything because they didn’t want to be mean. He had basically almost kissed the guy in front of everyone. What was he thinking? They probably all already hated him, and thought he was weird, but they weren’t going to say anything because they were too nice, and-

“You okay, man?” Noah asked him. Damien realized he’d stopped walking, and almost everyone was looking at him with concern. See, there they go, being all nice again.

“Oh, uh… yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Damien said. His face flushed further. Shayne swung an arm around his shoulders, probably intended to make him feel more comfortable, and steered him toward one of the cars. He definitely liked the feeling, but it also made his face even more red. Plus, it sunk in even more how much Shayne considered him as a friend and nothing more. He wasn’t gonna be one of those creepy guys who asks someone out until they say yes, but he did feel pretty shitty about how his feelings would never be requited. And at this point, it felt to Damien like he was taking advantage of Shayne’s friendship and natural goodness. Damien sat next to Shayne in the car.

“Dude, deep breaths, okay? You’re getting worked up about something, I can tell. I do the same thing. But you gotta just… focus on the little things right now, alright? Look, we’re in this car, right? It’s just us, Noah, Lasercorn, and Mari. We’re on our way to a restaurant that Ian says is… really good. And Ian’s kinda picky, so you know it’s gotta be good. Are you excited?” Shayne asked. His voice was so… warm. It was really calming. Damien nodded.

“I… yeah. I’m excited. Do… do you know what kind of food this restaurant serves?” He asked. Shayne smiled, clearly proud that he had gotten a positive reaction out of Damien.

“No idea. I hope it’s Italian, though. Or Mexican, I could go for some Mexican food. Or, you know what? I hope we’re going to a restaurant that serves pasta… on pizza. Like, I saw a video of a restaurant that did that. It looked really good. Perfect for a special occasion,” Shayne said.

“Honestly, I kinda want fast food right now. Like… McDonald’s or something,” Noah said. Shayne looked taken aback.

“McDonald’s? Noah, are you fucking kidding me? We’re not flying an hour out on a private jet for McDonald’s!” He said. Damien let out a quiet laugh, and Shayne looked proud of himself.

“I don’t know, dude! Can’t blame a guy for wanting a certain kind of food,” Noah said defensively.

“You can, when that food is absolute trash,” Shayne said.

“Damien, what do you think?” Noah asked. Both Noah and Shayne turned to Damien. He considered what to say carefully.

“I mean, fast food’s good… but I’d take a fancy meal at a fancy restaurant paid for by a rich guy and not me any day. Don’t take the cheap option when you’re not the one paying. Plus, there’s no way we’re going to get fast food an hour away from where we were unless Ian’s pulling a really mean prank on us,” Damien said. Shayne nodded, accepting Damien’s input. Noah did as well.

“Okay, yeah. That’s pretty reasonable,” Noah said.

“Yep,” Shayne agreed.

“Glad to be of service.”

Soon, the car stopped at a tall building, and everyone was getting out. Another car was already pulled up, and they walked inside. It was a fancy Italian restaurant. Unfortunately for Shayne, Damien noted the lack of pasta pizzas on the menu, and sadly for Noah, Damien didn’t see any Big Macs either. But the food looked really good, and Ian reassured everyone that even if each of them ordered three of everything, it wouldn’t make a dent in his wallet, so everyone seemed satisfied.

They were seated in a private room by the owner, who knew Ian by name (although honestly, who didn’t?), and several candles were lit around them. Damien took in the appearance of the restaurant. It was definitely as fancy as he was expecting it to be. He didn’t go to fancy restaurants often, and this was definitely the nicest one he’d ever been too. He felt more than a little out of place, and he wasn’t the only one. Both Shayne and Olivia looked a little uncertain where they were sitting, and even Keith seemed slightly off. Noah was hard to read, usually at least a little awkward looking in any situation. But oddly enough, the most uncomfortable looking of all of them was Courtney, who was sitting to Damien’s left. Her eyes were moving frantically around the room, and down to the menu, and then back up again, and she was fidgeting with her napkin.

Damien wasn’t particularly close with Courtney. To be honest, he was pretty sure the girl outright hated him. Still, he wasn’t going to let her just suffer next to him. He nudged her under the table, and she looked up. Damien could definitely compare her to a deer in the headlights at that moment.

“Hey, are… are you okay?” He asked. Courtney looked down, not meeting his eyes.

“Yeah. Fine,” She said quickly. Damien could just let her say that and be done. She had said she was fine. But he knew that she clearly wasn’t.

“You don’t… look fine,” He said. Courtney looked up fiercely, and for a second, he thought he’d said the wrong thing. But then she deflated.

“I… yeah. You’re right. I just… I feel weird being here,” She shrugged. Damien nodded.

“Me too. And we’re not the only ones, don’t worry.”

“I guess so. I just… never go to places like this. I don’t go to places anywhere near as nice as this place is, ever. I don’t know what to do with myself,” She said.

“Yeah, I don’t really either. It’s really fancy. Honestly, nicest place I go is the diner,” Damien said. Courtney frowned.

“Nicest place I go is McDonald’s,” She muttered. Damien didn’t really know what to do to console her. Lacking a better option, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Was that the wrong move? His heart froze as Courtney looked at him, somewhere between surprised and confused. Her expression softened after a moment, though. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Um, do you want me to move my hand?” Damien asked.  
“If you want,” Courtney shrugged. Damien didn’t really know what he wanted but he moved his hand anyway. Soon after, they were ordering their food. Damien got spaghetti because he liked the classics. The food was brought over relatively quickly, and Damien had the best fucking spaghetti of his entire life. It was basically perfect.

Soon, though, they were back in the car, and then back on the plane. Again, Damien was next to Shayne, but this time he was in between Shayne and Olivia. Shayne struck up a conversation with both Damien and Olivia, but Damien noticed Olivia’s eyes wandering to where Noah, Keith, and Courtney were sitting. Courtney had started to get along relatively better with everyone, but then again, they all had. Damien guessed these things just take a little time.

He fell asleep again, and this time it was Olivia waking him when they landed again. Lasercorn drove him home, but dropped him off a few blocks from his house. Damien had requested that, because he wanted a little walk to wake himself up. But as he was walking, he had a weird feeling that he was being watched.

Damien knew he likely wasn’t (honestly, who would be watching him?), but it didn’t stop him from glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to confirm that, no, there still wasn’t anyone there. And no, the answer hadn’t changed in the last thirty seconds. God, he was being paranoid.

He reached his house and went inside, quickly heading to his room and looking out the window. There was nobody there, was there? Damien was about to turn and leave, when he saw a black van circling in the street in front of his house. Normally, that wouldn’t freak him out, but he just had that paranoid feeling… He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the van right as it drove off. He zoomed in to see if he’d caught the driver at all, and his heart froze. Yes, he’d caught the driver, but unfortunately, his face was obstructed by an object. The driver had been holding a camera, and it had been pointed right at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was decent! :)


End file.
